clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Dagenham
Dagenham is by population, the largest district of New Tottenham. Were New Tottenham in a fixed position, it would lie on the northern edge of the island. It borders West Egg to the left, East to the Right and Cambrige in the center. It is here in Dunley Heights that the poorest of New Tottenham's citizens make their homes with thousands of rodents all nestled in leaning buildings with leaky pipes and inches of muck on the lowest floor of the towering complexes. The streets, so narrow two adults can hardly stand shoulder to shoulder in them, are crowded with ratty apartments, dilapidated homes, and failing one-man businesses. And they are, quite literally, stacked: no glass-paneled towers here. Each building, when erected, is built on top of some other, sometimes spanning several buildings, sometimes wobbling dangerously over an edge. Dunley is the worst sort of labyrinth: those not familiar with the area are in danger of getting lost, or worse, tumbling off of some tottering floorboard. Of the many decrepit watering holes in the Heights, the Golden Pub is the longest-lasting and arguably the most popular. The majority of Dagenham is made up of Tot’s main industrial area - the steam district. Factories and shipyards stand pressed together much closer than health and safety regulations should allow, pumping smoke filled with a variety of chemicals which hangs in the air like smog over the whole of Dagenham. In its midst is the Dagenham Center for Waste Refinery and Disposal, known colloquially as Dagenham Falls, the lower class’ lovers’ retreat. Not far from the Falls, Dagenham School serves as home for unfortunate orphans and a hangout for juvenile delinquents. At the outskirts of the district, a mysterious abandoned factory has become a kind of local legend. 'Notable Places in Dagenham' The Golden Globe The Dagenham School Tomorrow's Dawn Firberg Station Abandoned Factory Dagenham Falls 'Other Establishments' The Stalwart Fairy Under the sagging arch of the Hang Dog and Dusty Lane crossing sat a bleak hole-in-the-wall pub. A thick swathe of the bio luminescent moss so prevalent in the Heights clung to the underside of the archway and around the walls, shedding a faint green light on a mud-splattered door that would otherwise be lost in the damp dark of the ground level of Dunley Heights. Above the rusting door frame hung a derelict sign declaring the pub to be the "Stalwart Fairy." Years of grime, as well as the organic light source that grew around it shielded all but four letters: 'wart.' The route one had to take to reach the Wart was circuitous as best, making it the prime place to go if one wanted to disappear for the night. The Corner Pug '''down 5 years ago '''One of the fanciest places this side of Cambridge, a hole in the wall dive situated on the corner of The Street That Ran From That Nasty Old Fountain, You Know the One With the Weeping Angel, to Nastia's Apothecary Boulevard and The Road That Old Spanner Nicholas the Candlemaker Lives On. Long ago the sign above the door had read "PUB," but a few years ago, after a particularly nasty bar-fight the sign had taken a beating. Shot to the surface, it now hung limply from the wall like a manual laborer's coveralls on his two year old son. In particular the "B" of the name had been so beaten that it now read "G," earning the establishment's new title of "PUG." The interior of the bar was as glamourous as the outside. The ceiling was a muddy black, but not from paint. The dark wood that made up the furniture looked hard, and was only flimsily coated in scuffed excuses of deep red padding. It was a room full of low-hanging, unnecessarily flimsy lamps and some terrible, terrible air.